In networked ATM environments, there may be a need for communication between ATM terminals and at least one network hub. Sometimes, the communications may be wireless. Other times, the communications may be wired.
The network hub may transmit data to the ATM terminals. The data may be transmitted in the form of executable code. The executable code may be executed on each of the ATM terminals. Failures may occur during the execution of the code on one or more ATM terminals. When code is being deployed for execution on thousands of ATMs distributed nationally and internationally there may be many reasons and/or causes for different aspects of the data transmission and deployment process to fail.
Conventionally, when an ATM experienced an executable code deployment failure, a technician or remote technician was required to manually repair the code deployment process.
At least in order to conserve time and resources, it would be desirable for the code deployment process to include a self-recovery system that would minimize the need for a manual repair of the ATM terminal software.